1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which can avoid short circuit caused by contacting between a soldering pin of a metal shell and a soldering portion of a conductive terminal.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Utility Model M539713 discloses an electrical connector assembly including a male end connector and a female end connector structurally modified to design a joint structure to ensure effective engagement of the male end connector with the female end connector. Due to the design of the joint structure, the male end connector and the female end connector can be effectively joined when the contact area is insufficient so that the joint height between the male end connector and the female end connector can be reduced and applicable to all kinds of small electronic devices. The metal shell of the board-to-board connector is directly sleeved on the insulative housing. The side wall of the metal shell is close to the soldering portion of the conductive terminal extending outwardly from the side edge of the insulating housing, not isolated from each other such that there is risk of short circuiting when the two are in contact.
An improved electrical connector is desired.